Stand by me
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: Quedate conmigo me dijo cuando intente salir del cuarto. Esta historia trata de cuando huimos de casa. Un Ron Hermione fic. Rated T pero algunos caps seran M. Leanla vale la pena. cap. 3 arriba.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Na' de Harry me pertenece, los personajes son de Jo. La historia si es mía.

Nota del autor: algunas veces se nos pasa por la cabeza irnos de casa, simplemente escapar. Bueno paso por mi cabeza, y después de darle muchas vueltas a eso decidí no hacerlo, pero esta genial historia me vino a la cabeza.

Capítulo 1.

Cuando me vino a la cabeza irme de casa solo pensé en una persona para que me acompañara.

Ron.

Me desperté por gracia de que Pig me estaba picoteando la cabeza.

"Maldito pájaro" dije quitándomelo de encima.

Pig llevaba amarrado en una pata un trozo de pergamino.

Desdoble el trozo de pergamino, y me encontré con una pequeña nota.

_Te estaré esperando._

Aún estaba oscuro fuera. Tenía que salir antes de que mamá despertara. La tarde anterior les había pedido a mis hermanos que me prestaran 300 galeones. Ellos se extrañaron, pero sin embargo no me dijeron que no, pero como no tenían el dinero en ese momento dijeron que lo dejarían en su mesa de noche para que yo los recogiera la mañana siguiente. Yo prometí pagarles hasta el último centavo cuando volviera. Ellos dijeron que no importaba, que cuando fuera les pidiera algo.

Como me había bañado la noche anterior argumentando que tenía calor, esa mañana me vestí rápidamente. Tomé una mochila y guarde algunas cosas en ella, lo necesario. Pasta de dientes, cepillo de dientes, cepillo para el pelo, desodorante, shampoo, jabón, sandalias de baño, ropa interior, algunas camisetas, algunas camisas, otros dos pantalones y unos tenis. La noche anterior, la había encantado para que le cupiera todo lo que se quisiera meter en ella. Y también le agregue un hechizo para que no pesara, ya que iba a hacer un largo viaje.

Después de checar que no me faltaba nada, le puse comida a Pig y salí de mi cuarto.

Baje las escaleras y entre al cuarto de los gemelos, efectivamente, el dinero estaba en la mesita de noche de Fred. Me acerque a ella. Tome el dinero y cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para salir una mano me tomo del brazo y me detuvo.

"Cuídense" me dijo Fred.

"Y la próxima vez que tu novia te pida un favor no lo cumplas al pie de la letra." Dijo George.

"Ella no es mi novia" replique.

"Y aunque lo fuera, piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas." Dijo Fred como última palabra y me soltó.

Salí del cuarto de los gemelos. Baje otro tanto de escaleras y entre al cuarto de Ginny.

"Ginny" murmure.

"Mhh"

"Despierta."

Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró a su hermano frente de ella.

"Ron ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Despedirme de ti"

"Ron vuelve a dormir, son las 4:30 de la mañana y parece que no has dormido y por eso estas diciendo estupideces."

"No estoy diciendo estupideces Gin, hazme un favor"

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Nunca hable más enserio"

"¿Cuál es el favor que quieres que te haga?"

"Quiero que te lleves a Pig contigo, y que nos compres los libros, te dejo el dinero" dije sacando unas monedas de la bolsa de dinero."

"Ron prométeme algo"

"Lo que sea."

"Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, y que la vas a cuidar, ya que cuando regreses a Hogwarts, todavía quiero tener a mi mejor amiga, y a mi hermanito ¿esta bien?"

"Te prometo que nos cuidaremos" dije besándola en la frente y salí de su cuarto.

Termine de bajar el último tramo de escaleras que faltaban, y como el último escalón rechina lo salte.

Entre a la sala, pasee por detrás de los sillones y entre a la cocina. Me acerque a la mesa, tome una manzana y una pera, me acerque al fregadero, abrí el grifo y lave las dos frutas.

Busque en uno de los bolsillos de mi chamarra de piel negra, y al encontrarlo lo puse sobre de la mesa de la cocina.

Salí por la puerta de la cocina, llovía ligeramente así que me subí la gorra de la sudadera que llevaba debajo de la chamarra.

Camine alrededor de la casa hasta que llegue al frente de esta. Saque mi varita de un bolsillo interno de mi chamarra. Estire el brazo con el cual sostenía la varita e instantáneamente el autobús noctámbulo apareció frente de mí.

Subí al autobús y Stan me recibió con cara de sueño.

"Bienvenido al autobús…" primer bostezo "Noctámbulo, el cuaaaal" segundo bostezo. "Lo llevara aaaa" tercer bostezo. "Donde deseeeee" cuarto bostezo. "Del mundo mágico…" Quinto bostezo "Mi nombre es Stan y lo atenderé…" sexto bostezo. "Durante su viaje. El día de hoy el autobús es conducido por Ernie nuestro mejor conductor." Dijo Stan dando por fin su último bostezo. Y al fin me miro a la cara. "Eres el amigo de Harry Potter" dijo Stan emocionado.

"Pues sí" conteste.

"Mira Ernie, es el amigo de Potter" dijo Stan.

"Le vas a cobrar ya, o tendré que esperar a que termines de saludar." Dijo Ernie.

"Claro Ernie." Dijo Stan el cual volteo a verme otra vez. "¿A qué parte de Inglaterra?"

"Al no. 3 de la avenida Nothing Hill en Notts Nottingham." Dije.

"Gracias, pero sabemos dónde esta Notts. ¿Verdad Ernie?"

"Cierto chico."

"Son Dos sickles con tres knuts." Me dijo Stan.

Pague el dinero y me fui a sentar a una de las camas.

Llegamos a Nottingham 20minutos después de que yo subí al autobús.

"Por eso me gusta viajar de noche." Dijo Stan. "Siempre llegamos rápido a nuestro destino."

"Entonces ¿cuánto falta para llegar a Notts?" Pregunte.

"Algo así como 5 minutos" respondió Ernie. "Además hay alguien en esa zona que nos esta haciendo la parada." Sonreí. Sabía perfectamente quien hacia la parada.

El autobús se detuvo. Una chica estaba parada fuera de una bonita casa.

"Ya no confías en las personas." Le dije bajando del autobús.

"Creí que no vendrías." Me dijo sonriente.

"Yo nunca falto a mis citas aunque sean a las 5:30 de la mañana, además yo nunca rompo una promesa."

Me sonrió y me abrazo.

Subimos al autobús.

"Gracias por venir conmigo Ron"

"No hay problema, por algo soy tu mejor amigo." Dije. Volteé a ver al boletero. "Stan"

El chico volteo.

"Toma" dije lanzándole un galeón. Stan lo atrapo con facilidad. "Llévanos al callejón Diagon y quédate con el cambio."

"Como usted diga señor." Contesto Stan y el autobús siguió avanzando.

N/a: bueno ya leyeron manden reviews. Mis otras tres historias estan en Stand By, ya que estoy pasando por una crisis de imaginación para dos de ella (Vera y Una verdad distinta) para Donde fuego hubo cenizas quedad, esa historia, como ya la tengo completa, con esa sere un poco más regular a la hora de subirla, bueno y este nuevo proyecto Stand by me tiene mucho futuro, así que espero que la lean y que así como la lean manden reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Na' de Harry Potter me pertenece. Son de la magnífica Jo. La historia si es mía®.

Nota del autor: este es el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero les guste.

Capítulo 2.

Esa mañana Molly Weasley despertó sobresaltada y con un gran vació en el estomago, el cual sabía que era causa del menor de sus hijos varones Ron.

La mujer se sentó en la cama, sabía que esa sensación ya la había sentido en dos ocasiones anteriores. La primera cuando Ron tenía unos 8 años y había peleado con su madre, claro ella como buena madre que es lo castigo sin cenar, a lo que Ron amenazo que se iría de casa. A la mañana siguiente de eso Molly despertó y bajo a revisar el cuarto de su hijo, el cual encontró vació. Por la cabeza de Molly empezó a pasar una serie de imágenes de la noche anterior, y la amenaza de Ron de irse de casa también paso por su cabeza. Molly bajo a la cocina y se tranquilizo al ver a Ron dormido en la mesa de la cocina. Su hijo tan solo había bajado a comer algo porque ella lo había dejado sin cenar.

La segunda ocasión que sintió ese vació, fue el primer verano que llevaron a Harry a la Madriguera.

La cama de Ron vacía, no había ni una nota. Cuando bajo a la cocina y vio a tres de sus hijos acompañados por un chico de pelo negro, se tranquilizo al saber que tan solo habían ido por Harry.

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

Molly se levanto de su cama sabía que algo andaba mal con Ron, pero no sabía que era.

Se puso su bata, pantuflas y salio de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras revisando el cuarto de cada uno de sus hijos.

Por el primer cuarto por el que paso fue el de Bill y Charlie. El cual estaba vacío, porque cada uno de sus hijos estaba en su lugar de residencia. Egipto y Rumania respectivamente.

El siguiente cuarto correspondía a Percy, el cual también estaba vacío por que su hijo vivía ahora en un departamento en Londres.

El siguiente cuarto era el de Ron pero Molly decidió ver ese al final.

Siguió bajando escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de los gemelos, el cual contenía a sus dos hijos más latosos a Fred y a George los cuales dormían placidamente.

"Ustedes dos despierten de una vez que es muy tarde."

"Hay mamá" dijo Fred escondiéndose debajo de su almohada.

"5 minutos más por favor." Dijo George.

"Nada de 5 minutos despierten ya" dijo Molly entrando al cuarto, descorrió las cortinas y la luz matinal entro de lleno en el cuarto de los gemelos.

Los gemelos instantáneamente se taparon la cabeza con las cobijas.

"Ustedes par de flojos ya levántense" dijo Molly quitándoles las cobijas. "Vamos ya, que tengo que lavar sus cobijas y sabanas." Dijo y salió del cuarto de los gemelos son una revoltijo de sabanas y cobijas debajo del brazo.

Bajo más escalera y llego al cuarto de su hija más pequeña, que en ese momento tenía 16 años. Abrió la puerta y dijo:

"Ginny querida, despierta que ya es de día" dijo entrando a su cuarto y descorriendo la cortina de este. "Ginny ¿cuándo llega Hermione?" pregunto Molly,

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Aún no has ido a despertar a Ron o ¿si?" preguntó la chica temiendo lo peor.

"No déjalo dormir otro rato que últimamente no ha dormido muy bien" contesto la madre de la chica.

Molly salió del cuarto de su hija, termino de bajar las escaleras. Y entro a la sala, paso por detras de los sillones y entro a la cocina. Dejo el bulto de cobijas y sabanas y salió de la cocina sin haberse fijado que en la mesa del centro había un sobre.

Molly subió las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Ron. Pero al llegar a este se encontró con sus otros dos hijos e hija parados fuera del cuarto de su hermano.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" peguntó.

"Nada mamá" contestaron los gemelos.

"Muévanse, que tengo que despertar al flojo de su hermano."

"Mamá te recomendamos no entrar." Dijo Ginny.

"¿Por qué no?" dijo abriéndose paso entre sus hijos. Molly abrió la puerta del cuarto y se encontró con que este estaba vacío. Molly cerró la puerta del cuarto de Ron, puso sus manos en su cintura y les pregunto a sus hijos dónde estaba Ron.

"No lo sabemos mamá" contestaron los gemelos.

"Ginny ¿Dónde está tu hermano?" dijo Molly mirando severamente a su hija.

Ginny se quedo callada, sabía perfectamente a donde se había ido su hermano, pero sin embargo había prometido no decir nada.

"No lo sé mamá" contesto la chica.

En ese momento fue cuando Molly Weasley se dio cuenta que su último hijo varón había escapado de casa.

Bajo las escaleras seguida de sus dos hijos e hija.

Al llegar a la cocina se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. El silencio que había en esa cocina era sepulcral.

Fred al acercar una mano al bowl de las frutas encontró un sobre blanco.

"Mira mamá" dijo acercándoselo.

"Yo no lo quiero leer, léelo tú." Dijo moviendo una mano.

Ginny le arrebato el sobre a su hermano y lo abrió. Saco la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Perdón._

_Sé que la peor forma de solucionar las cosas es huyendo pero yo no decidí huir, solo acompañare a alguien que lo decidió._

_Mamá sé que estas orgullosa de que sea como Bill, Charlie y Percy, al haber sido prefecto, ser guardameta del equipo de Gryffindor y ahora al ser delegado. Pero necesitaba acompañar a alguien a la cual no logre convencer de que se quedara en casa._

_Estoy con ella mamá, no te preocupes, estaré bien._

_Y una vez más lo siento, se que debí de ir con un adulto, pero ante la ley mágica, yo ya soy un adulto, así que la decisión de irme de casa para acompañar a alguien que lo necesitaba fue mía. _

_Dale las gracias a los gemelos por el dinero._

"Ginny" dijeron los gemelos entre dientes.

"Perdón" dijo la chica y continúo leyendo.

_Y también dale las gracias a Gin…_

La chica se quedo callada al ver su nombre.

"Sigue leyendo querida" dijo Molly.

"Si Ginny continua leyendo" dijo George.

"Y si no recuerdas dónde te quedaste yo te lo recuerdo no te preocupes." Dijo Fred.

La chica trago saliva. Y siguió leyendo.

_Y también dale las gracias a Ginny por haber leído cada una de las cartas y no haber dicho nada de lo que tenía pensado hacer._

_Estaré bien mamá no te preocupes volveremos al finalizar el verano, nosotros llegaremos al colegio, y te prometo enviarte a Pig para que sepas que llegamos con bien._

Ginny término de leer la carta y se quedo callada, no solo había echado de cabeza a Fred, sino que también la había echado a ella de cabeza.

"¿Con qué no sabían nada?" dijo Molly.

Los tres sonrieron.

"¿Cuánto dinero le prestaron?" pregunto.

"¿Qué cuanto le prestamos?" dijo Fred.

"Sí. ¿Cuánto?"

"300 en metálico." Contesto George.

"¿300 galeones?"

"Sí mamá" dijo Fred.

"¿A cuánto equivale eso en dinero muggle?" pregunto Ginny.

"¿Qué se van a ir por el medio muggle?" pregunto Molly. Ginny afirmo con la cabeza. "Díganme ¿A cuánto equivale?"

"Como a unas 7 mil libras ¿o no George?" dijo Fred.

"Sí algo así."

"¿Y eso es mucho o poco dinero?" Dijo Molly.

"El suficiente para que sobrevivan todo el verano." Dijo George.

"A eso agrégale el dinero de Her… de ella." Dijo Ginny.

"Hermione ¿está con el?" Pregunto Molly.

"Pues se puede decir que sí." Contestó Ginny.

"¿Cómo que se puede decir que sí?"

"Ok, ok, si esta con él y eso ¿qué?" contestó Ginny desesperada queriendo ya safarse de la conversación.

"Que me pregunto ¿Que pasara por la cabeza de una chica tan lista? como para haber decidido irse de casa." Dijo Molly.

N/a: espero les haya gustado, manden muchas reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Na' de Harry es mió, la historia si es mía®

Nota del autor: se que tarde en subir este capítulo, pero los capítulos de trancisión se me dificultan bastante, aún así no siento que este sea lo suficientemente bueno pero bueno.

Les agradezco mucho por las Reviews, y si en este capítulo explico por que Hermione decidió escapar de casa.

Capítulo 3.

Cuando decidí irme de casa, solo pude pensar en una persona para que me acompañara. Ron.

Tal vez las circunstancias que me llevaron a hacerlo empezaron cuando salí de mi quinto año en Hogwarts.

Las cosas iban bien hasta que les pedí permiso a mis padres de ir a la madriguera.

Discutieron, me dijeron que entre la escuela y mis idas a la madriguera pasaba muy poco tiempo con ellos. Pero sin embargo ese verano me dieron permiso de ir a la madriguera.

Pero al finalizar nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts, las cosas habían cambiado. Con el resurgimiento de Voldemort, mis padres habían decidido que el lugar más seguro para mi, era quedarme en casa. Sin embargo yo les pedí permiso para ir una vez más a la madriguera. Claro ellos me lo negaron y yo no dije nada para tratar de hacer que cambiaran de opinión.

Pero en casa había la suficiente cantidad de problemas como para querer escapar.

Papá había perdido a toda su familia. Bueno perder es un decir, lo único que hizo su familia fue irse a vivir a América, así que la única familia que le quedaba en Inglaterra éramos mamá y yo. Pero por como papá nos trataba parecía no darse cuenta de que era lo que tenía.

Mamá me hartaba, me decía que no le contestara a papá, se la vivía defendiéndolo. Pero es que era imposible no contestarle cuando empezaba a molestar.

¿Qué por qué tenía amigos como hombres y no mujeres como amigas? Y cuando yo le contestaba que Ginny la hermana de Ron era mi amiga, lo único que hacía era replicar. Que si pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, que si era más que mi amigo, que si había hecho esto con él, que si no había hecho eso otro con él. Y en ese momento era cuando le contestaba que todo lo que me sucedía no le importaba.

Lo que me molestaba era que cuando intentaba ir a donde mamá era ella quien me regañaba por haberle contestado.

No podía sobrevivir en ese ambiente, deseaba tanto poder salir de allí, ir a cualquier lugar en donde no me pudieran encontrar y obligarme volver a casa, fue en ese momento cuando pensé que la única solución, era irme de allí, y al finalizar el verano volver a Hogwarts para mi último año.

Durante toda una semana le estuve escribiendo a Ron, contándole lo que planeaba, él intento persuadirme de no hacerlo pero aun así no lo logro. Así que dijo que no me dejaría hacerlo sola, que iría conmigo como se lo había pedido.

Entonces el día de escapar llego, un día antes había vuelto a pelear con mis padres, en toda la noche no pude dormir. Desistí a las tres de la mañana. Así que decidí mandar a Pig de regreso con una nota.

Me había quedado de ver con él a las 5:00 am, pero cuando dieron las 5:25 am, el aún no llegaba, así que me di cuenta de que el no llegaría, saque mi varita de la bolsa de la chaqueta estire el brazo e instantáneamente el autobús noctámbulo se detuvo frente de mí.

Pero en lugar de bajar el boletero del autobús bajo un chico de 17 años de sonrisa bonachona y cabello rojo fuego.

"Ya no confías en las personas" me dijo al bajar.

"Creí que no vendrías." le dije sonriente.

"Yo nunca falto a mis citas aunque sean a las 5:30 de la mañana, además yo nunca rompo una promesa."

Sonreí y lo abrace.

Ron dio la vuelta y subió al autobús. Se veía tan bien vestido, jeans rotos en la zona de las rodillas. Tenis convers color arena. Parecía ser una camiseta blanca pero no se distinguía bien por su sudadera gris con gorra. Y esa chupa negra de piel que lo hacía ver tan sexy, era lo que más me gustaba.

Subí al autobús.

"Gracias por venir conmigo Ron" le dije.

"No hay problema, por algo soy tu mejor amigo." Dijo. Volteó a ver al boletero. "Stan"

Stan volteo.

"Toma" dijo lanzándole un galeón. Stan lo atrapo con facilidad. "Llévanos al callejón Diagon y quédate con el cambio."

"Como usted diga señor." Contesto Stan y el autobús siguió avanzando.

Para esa hora las camas se habían convertido en asientos de autobús normales. Fuimos a sentarnos a la mitad del autobús del lado derecho de este.

Yo me senté primero seguida de Ron. Los asientos eran lo suficientemente espaciosos así que subí los pies, los doble a mi derecha y me recargue en hombro de Ron. Él me abrazó. Y así me quede dormida.

Sentí que alguien me movía.

"Despierta."

Ya había amanecido. Me levante de donde estaba acostada y me encontré a ¿Ron? Dios creo que dormirme en ese momento hizo que me olvidara de todo, sonreí.

"Ya estoy despierta" contesté estirándome.

"Hey, pero ten cuidado conmigo." Dijo Ron al casi yo meterle una mano en su cara.

"Callejón Diagon" dijo Stan.

Ron y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y bajamos del autobús.

Esa mañana estaba bastante despejada.

Entramos al Caldero Chorreante. Y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

"Buenos días y bienvenidos al Caldero Chorreante, mi nombre es Alec y los atenderé el día de hoy. Tomen un par de cartas vuelvo en un momento para tomar su orden." Nos dijo el mesero antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina.

Sonreí y volteé a ver a Ron que estaba frente a mí. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

"Buenos días ni nombre es Max y los atenderé el día de hoy." Nos dijo una chica bastante guapa de pelo largo, lacio y color castaño la cual no tenía más de 20 años.

"Pero ya nos está atendiendo alguien." Le dijo Ron.

"Ah ¿si? ¿Quién?" pregunto la chica.

"Uno alto rubio de ojos verdes, creo que se llama Alec." Dije.

Max sonrió. "Bueno no importa, ahora vengo, veo ya tienen cartas, en un momento más vuelvo para tomarles la orden." Dijo y se alejo.

Pero a la mitad del camino se encontró con Alec. Y francamente Max lo regaño en un tono nada bajo.

"Alec que te sucede, quedamos en un acuerdo ¿no?"

"Max pero…"

"Pero ¿qué? Quedamos en un acuerdo, y si no lo cumples aún le puedo decir a Logan que te regrese a Manticore."

"Pero tu fuiste la que me saco de ahí, yo nunca te lo pedí."

"Bueno le diré a Joshua que no te deje volver a su casa para que puedas esconderte." Dijo Max sin encontrar que más decirle.

"Si no recuerdas ya tengo apartamento, por gracia de que tu amigo el gordo ya no esta vivo."

"Alec no lo llames así, por si no lo recuerdas nos salvo la vida."

"Sí, pero casi nos mata."

Tom el dueño del Caldero Chorreante llego y se puso entre ellos.

"Si no quieren perder el empleo ustedes dos les recomiendo que vuelvan a su trabajo."

"Esta bien." Dijeron los dos.

"Pero yo los atenderé." Dijo Max señalándonos a Ron y a mí.

"No me queda de otra o ¿sí?" contesto Alec.

"Mira que si vas a empezar, yo…"

"Ya, ya." Tom interrumpió a Max. "Vuelvan a sus trabajos." Dijo y Max y Alec tomaron cada quien su camino.

Max se acerco de nuevo a nosotros.

"Perdón por la tardanza, entonces qué van a ordenar." Nos dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Yo voy a querer una taza de chocolate caliente y hotcakes." Dije.

"A mí tráeme una taza de café, un vaso de leche, huevos revueltos, pan francés y para acabar tráeme un filete de res." Dijo Ron.

"¿Y para acompañar toda su comida no va querer pan?"

"Ah sí, también tráeme un muffin de chocolate, no que sean dos y tráeme tres donas rellenas de mermelada de arándanos y algo se me olvida, bueno después me acordare." Dijo Ron poniendo su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior. "Por el momento es todo" dijo y entrego las cartas, se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse al baño.

Vimos como se alejaba y Max volteó a verme.

"Bueno, en un momento más traigo su orden, solo una pregunta más ¿Qué le traigo primero?"

"Tráele el filete, créeme te lo agradecerá." Conteste.

Ronald Weasley cuando será el día que dejes de comer tanto. El día que nos casemos no se que haré para poder hacer que se llenen tu y los niños.

Un segundo acabo de preguntarme como le iba a hacer para cuando me casara con él.

Por dios qué me pasa por la cabeza, yo ¿esposa de Ron? Si no somos más que amigos. Claro que soñar no cuesta nada. O ¿sí?

Cuando terminamos de desayunar entramos al callejón Diagon.

Eran apenas las 8 de la mañana entramos a Gringgots, y Ron cambio todo el dinero que traía por dinero Muggle.

Al final la cuenta total de dinero que teníamos era de ₤10, 300 entre lo que había conseguido Ron y mis ahorros.

Salimos del callejón Diagon y del Caldero Chorreante.

El aire era frío a pesar de ser verano.

Ron estiro un brazo y un taxi se paro frente a nosotros. Subimos al automóvil.

"¿A dónde?" pregunto el taxista.

**Hey creen que eso es todo, pues no, el siguiente capitulo tendrá mucho de Ronnikins y Hermione así que no se lo pierdan, y por favor si les gusto, o no les gusto este capítulo manden Reviews.**


End file.
